Grandes Cambios
by AsheliaGrovi
Summary: Tras la muerte de Finn muchas cosas inesperadas van a pasar, Blaine y Sam se van a New York a vivir, la boda de Kurt y Blaine será muy pronto. Pero a pesar de todo lo esperado, no va a ocurrir así, ya que los jovenes Sam y Elliot van a provocar cambios en Blaine y Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Estos personajes no me pertenece, pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y su equipo, yo solo he creado una historia usando a sus personajes. Un par de aclaraciones "Uke" significa "pasivo" en el lenguaje de anime/manga, y en este fic hay parejas homosexuales, especificando que seran en capitulos futuros "Blam", "Kelliot", "Dantana" y "Faberry". Bueno, aqui os dejo mi fic, es el primero que hago y espero que os guste.**

Desde la muerte de Finn nada es lo mismo, ni siquiera yo me siento el mismo, se que nunca nos hemos llevado demasiado bien, pero bueno, pensar todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros hace que me duela mucho su perdida, así que voy a cambiar, voy a hacer las cosas como debería haber hecho desde el principio para poder así ser feliz, que es lo que Finn deseaba.

* * *

Tras ganar los Nacionales y graduarme todo se está volviendo totalmente distinto, pero todavía no es el cambio que estoy buscando, tal vez viniendo aquí a New York se me aclare las ideas.

Dentro de dos meses es mi boda con Kurt. Si fui yo quien se lo propuse, ¿por qué es él quien tiene que elegir la fecha? Le quiero, y quiero que participe y decida ya que el también se casa, pero es que ha puesto la fecha de la boda dos días antes de comenzar las clases, y eso no mola. Lo ha puesto ahí porque dice que así seremos el nova más en NYADA y seremos lo más hablado. Otra cosa que hemos decidido ya es la música, vamos a hacer que toque su grupo "Pamela Lansbury", lo cual me parece genial. En el grupo están Rachel, Santana, su novia Dani que es súper adorable (aunque no la conozco en persona solo hemos hablado por Facebook) y Elliot. No aguanto a Elliot, en serio, en realidad sí, lo que pasa es que va de Diva, creyéndose mejor que yo. Además, Kurt queda mucho con el y eso me huele mal, pero quien soy yo para juzgarlo, estoy casi todo el día con Sam. Aunque es diferente, el es hetero, y a pesar de que mis sentimientos sigan ahí, no pasara nada, y es lo mejor, no quiero romper nuestra amistad. Aunque debo decir que sigo dañado por el rechazo, me creé mi propia película imaginándome que el se enamoraría locamente de mi cuando le cante "Against all odd", y que dejaría a Britt por mi, pero no fue así. A quien engañar, tiene una pinta de uke que no puede con ella, incluso mas que yo, esa puede ser una razón también para que lo nuestro no funcionase.

Bueno, que me voy por las ramas, centrándonos en el tema de la boda, Kurt y yo hemos decidido empezar a vivir juntos, pero no nos daba para pillarnos una casa o un apartamento para los dos por lo que ahora vivo en su piso con Rachel y Santana.

Acabo de llegar al piso y, genial, Kurt no está, ha ido a comprar cables para el amplificador. Rachel está en el baño así que voy a saludar a Santana. Ella me acaba de ver y me saluda con cara de preocupación:

-Hola, Uklaine, por casualidad no tendrás por ahí una lima de uñas, ¿no?

-¿Uklaine?, ¿eso que es? Y que va, no tengo.

-Uklaine es porque eres el uke de la relación de Klaine y bueno, necesitaba la lima porque hoy viene de visita mi novia Dani, y con las uñas largas no le puedo dar su sorpresa.

Ay mi madre, no debería haber escuchado eso, ahora tendré pesadillas por culpa del poco tacto que ha tenido Santana al contarme su vida sexual.

-Inquietante, bueno, me voy a la habitación a ordenar todo, adiós.

Y Santana se va otra vez a buscar su amada lima.

* * *

Estoy colocando mis cosas en el dormitorio cuando llega Rachel. Como no, se pone histérica al verme.

-¡Blaine!, ¡Que de tiempo hace que no nos vemos! Felicidades por graduarte y ganar los nacionales.

-Gracias, Rachel- me abraza tanto que casi me asfixia.- Oye, ¿tanto se tarda en encontrar un cable de amplificador?

-No sé, pero antes Kurt me mensajeó diciendo que no encontraba ninguno y que por lo visto Elliot tenía uno y ha ido a su casa para buscarlo.

¡Genial, Elliot, como no! No soy una persona celosa, pero estos dos quedan ya demasiado y eso me está molestando.

-Oye, Rachel, una pregunta indiscreta. ¿Cómo es la relación amistosa entre Kurt y Elliot?

-¿Estas celosito, Blaine? Ja, ja, ja, no te preocupes, solo son amigos. Al principio no se llevaban para nada bien, pero se fueron conociendo mejor y ahora son como Sam y tú.

Si Rachel llegara a saber todo lo que ha ocurrido entre Sam y yo, seguro que no diría eso. Lo que ha dicho no me tranquiliza, al contrario, me hace pensar en cuando me gustaba e intentaba que pasara algo entre nosotros. ¿Y si pasa de verdad eso entre Kurt y Elliot? Ellos dos si son gays. Y diga lo que diga Sam sigo pensando que yo le atraigo pero no lo quiere reconocer.

-Gracias Rachel, ahora estoy mas tranquilo- Mentira.- y por favor, no le digas a Kurt que te he preguntado esto, me da cosa que se piense que sospecho de él.

-No te preocupes, de aquí no sale.- Me guiña un ojo y se va.

Ya está todo en su sitio y Kurt no llega, me estoy preocupando mucho, le voy a llamar. Mierda, tiene el móvil apagado. ¿Qué le pasa? Paso, me voy a la ducha.

* * *

Estoy enjabonandome cuando suena el timbre de la puerta, es Kurt, su voz es irreconocible. Vale, acaba de decir que va a cargar el móvil, que se le ha apagado, ya me estaba creando otra vez mis películas. Hay una voz más. ¡Vaya! Como no es la de Elliot.

Me termino de duchar lo más rápido que puedo y salgo en bata, me da igual, tengo que hacer saber que estoy aquí.

Salgo fuera y saludo.

\- ¡Kurt! Finalmente llegaste, te echaba de menos -. Parecía sorprendido de verme, normal, belleza tan increíble.

-¡Vaya, Blaine! No te esperaba recién salido de la ducha, vístete anda, que tenemos visita.- señala a Elliot con una mirada tímida.

-Cierto ahora vuelvo.- Miro de reojo a Elliot, esta incomodo, normal, tiene que tener envidia de mi hermoso cuerpo.

-Bueno, me voy ya, solo vine aquí a acompañar a Kurt, las noches por esta zona son muy peligrosas para andar solo.- Dice Elliot como queriéndose excusar.

-Hey, Lady Hummel,¿has tardado mucho para no traer el cable?- como no, Santana leyendo otra vez nuestros pensamientos.

-Si, al final el de Elliot servía así que hemos ido al local a dejarlo y de camino hacer una ultima prueba.

-Lo que no me cuadra es que sabiendo que nos falta ese cable no avisara antes Elliot.- Santana es la reina de los mentalistas, esta diciendo todo lo que pienso.

-Ehm, no caímos en ello.- dice Kurt avergonzado.

-Fallo mío. Bueno, me voy ya que ya es muy tarde, adiós chicos, y, bonita bata, Blaine.- se despide Elliot, ese comentario me ha molestado, ese tono de sarcasmo ha sido ofensivo.

-¿Y a este no le da miedo el ir solo?- y como no para finalizar la guinda de Santana, diciendo otra vez lo que pienso. Nadie dice nada, así que lo dejamos pasar.

* * *

La cena transcurrió bien, todo el mundo me preguntaba cosas sobre mi vida, esto me incomoda un poco. Mientras veíamos la tele y yo me tomaba un helado riquísimo, llego Dani. Ella se me auto presentó oficialmente. Que genial es, hace tan buena pareja con Santana, se las ve tan feliz, me recuerdan a Kurt y a mí cuando estábamos en el McKingley, añoro esos tiempos.

* * *

El tiempo pasa volando, la 1 de la mañana es ya, así que Kurt y yo nos vamos ya a dormir.

Con ir a la cama entendí otra cosa, además era obvio, llevábamos sin vernos una eternidad. Pero para mi sorpresa, Kurt solo quería dormir, así que le pregunte.

-Kurt, ¿ya vas a dormir?

-Si, estoy muy cansado.

-¿Y eso, cariño?

-El patearme gran parte de New York buscando el maldito cable me ha dejado exhausto.

-Ah, bueno, pues me voy a lavar los dientes.

-Oye, Blaine, ¿te importaría ir al dormitorio de Santana y coger mi crema exfoliante de la cómoda?

-Claro, ahora lo traigo.

Antes de ir a por la crema, voy al baño, pero está Rachel cantando canciones por su soledad. La pobre, lo ha pasado muy mal con lo de Finn, pero tiene que seguir adelante, ojala encuentre a alguien pronto que la trate como se merece.

A Rachel le queda para rato así que voy a por la crema, como no hay puerta corro la cortina y ya.

-Oye Santana, ¿sabes donde esta…? ¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento. Solo quería la crema, me voy.

Cojo la crema y me voy lo más rápido que puedo. Vale, ya me ha quedado totalmente claro cual era la sorpresa. Mira, al menos hay alguien esta noche que moja… El problema es que tendré que buscar un psicólogo.

Menuda bienvenida estoy recibiendo hoy, me voy a dormir que mañana he quedado con Sam para buscarle un piso, el pobre, tiene que quedarse en un motel porque no tiene donde quedarse. Le ofrecí venir, pero dijo que no quería molestar y que se sentiría incomodo.

Llego al dormitorio y veo a Kurt en el espejo, que presumido es. No se esta mirando la cara, sino el cuello. ¿Soy yo, o eso es un chupetón? Nah, tonterías mías, como lo va a tener si no se lo he hecho yo, me voy a dormir ya.

-Te dejo aquí la crema, cariño. Me voy a dormir.- le doy un beso y me meto en la cama. Con tanto lío se me ha olvidado lavarme los dientes. Da igual, mañana será otro día, quiero que acabe este ya.

**Bueno, aqui está mi primer capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. Perdonadme pero todavia estoy un poco verde en cuanto a escribir fanfics. Dejadme reviews de lo que pensais. Y lo siento si tardo en actualizar, pero ahora mismo el tiempo no me acompaña.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui teneis un capitulo nuevo. Espero que os guste este es casi 100% Blam, ya que la historia se centrara en ellos. Espero que os guste y siento haber tardado tanto.**

Antes amaba esta canción, pero desde que me la puse de despertador la odio. Es una pena porque es Katy Perry y me encanta. Miro a mi lado y Kurt no esta, así que voy al baño. Vale, ya se donde está. Entro ya que la puerta está abierta. Está mirándose al espejo, que presumido es. Un momento, ¿se está maquillando? Eso no es común en él. Se está echando base en el cuello, justo donde vi ese "chupetón". Aquí algo huele a chamusquina, así que le digo:

-Hey, buenos días cari. Oye, ¿cómo es que te estas maquillando? No es muy común en ti. –Lo noto extraño, siento que me oculta algo. Lo sé, le conozco bien.

-Nada, Blainy, solamente estaba haciendo una prueba de maquillaje para el concierto, por los focos y eso. Me voy ya a ensayar.

Me da un beso en la mejilla y se va. ¿Por qué no paro de sospechar de todo? Mi mente está hecha un lío, será mejor que vaya a desayunar.

Al llegar a la cocina nada más que veo a Rachel.

-Hey, Rachel, buenos días.- me hace un gesto con la cabeza y me sonríe.- ¿No vas a ensayar?

-Sí, pero voy mas tarde, primero van a ensayar Kurt y Elliot

-Oye Rachel, ¿por casualidad sabes ya las canciones para el concierto?

-Por supuesto que las sabemos, es dentro de nada. ¿Por?

-¿Te importaría enseñármelas? Tengo curiosidad.

-Claro, pero shh, quiero que sea una sorpresa para el público. Toma la lista de canciones que me voy a peinar.

Cojo el papel y lo leo

_Lista de canciones de "Pamela Lansbury"_

_*"Let it be" Rachel y Kurt_

_*"Make you feel my love" Rachel_

_*"First love" Rachel_

_*"Viva la vida" Rachel y Santana_

_*"Wake me up when september ends" Santana_

_*"This is me/I gotta find you" Santana y Dani_

_*"Here comes the sun" Santana y Dani_

_*"Neon Lights" Dani_

_*"Your song" Kurt_

_*"Marry the night" Elliot_

_*"Come what may" Kurt y Elliot_

_*"I believe in a thing called love" Kurt y Elliot_

_*"Call me maybe" Pamela Lansbury al completo_

La verdad es que lo que van a cantar pega mucho con ellos y sus voces. Lo que me molesta es que Kurt y Elliot canten esas canciones tan románticas juntos.

El teléfono suena y me quita de la cabeza esas dudas. Voy a cogerlo pero Rachel se adelanta.

-¿Diga? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Que de tiempo, Quinn! ¿Qué tal? ¿Ah, si? ¡Me alegro! Sí, estoy mejor, me costó mucho superar su muerte pero poco a poco lo voy asimilando. No pasa nada, mas vale tarde que nunca. Por cierto, ¿por qué llamaste? Ah, que va, Santana no está. Lo siento Quinn pero me tengo que ir a ensayar que este viernes toco en un concierto. Adiós, muchos besos.

En el fondo a Rachel le cae bien Quinn, se le nota en la cara. Ahora mismo tiene una sonrisa increíble, me alegra verla así.

-Oye Blaine, me voy ya, ¿te vienes?

-Que va, he quedado con Sam para ayudarle a buscar un apartamento, pero gracias.

Tras irse Rachel la casa está en absoluto silencio, da incluso hasta miedo. Me voy corriendo a mi dormitorio a prepararme. ¿Qué es ese ruido? Vale, ahora tengo miedo de verdad. Soy muy cagueta para estas cosas. Pero aún así no soy tan torpe como la gente de las películas de miedo, yo me quedo en mi sitio, paso de mirar.

Acabo de darme cuenta de que es ese ruido. Santana y su novia no se han ido todavía y se creen que la casa está vacía. Ay mi madre, otro trauma más, me voy antes de que me deje secuelas.

El autobús está lleno de gente, he quedado con Sam ya directamente en el apartamento que vamos a visitar para ir adelantando.

Por lo pronto no me gusta, es un lugar muy ajetreado y está lejos de todo.

No me ha hecho falta esperar mucho, ya que veo las manos de Sam tapando mis ojos, como siempre hace. Adoro esa broma suya, nunca me canso de ella. Nos saludamos con un abrazo, como siempre. Tras un par de bromas entramos en el apartamento para verlo. Dentro nos encontramos al casero, no me gusta, tiene muy mala pinta.

-Buenos días.-dice Sam con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Buenos días señor Evans.- dice el casero. De repente nos mira a los dos con mala cara y nos dice.- ¿por casualidad no seréis pareja, no? No me gusta que los maricones vivan en mi casa, son antinaturales y van en contra de Dios.

Me quedo estupefacto. ¿Enserio existe todavía gente así en el mundo? Sam y yo nos miramos, nos reímos y lo desmentimos juntos.

-Solo somos amigos, como hermanos- dice Sam con todo su encanto.

-Uff, menos mal, no quiero que ningún maricón viva aquí. Bueno, tras este pequeño momento os enseñaré el apartamento.- dice el señor con una sonrisa. No aguanto a ese homófono y creo que lo ha notado.

Ya terminamos de verlo, es súper bonito y además muy barato.

-Oye bro, ¿te lo vas a pillar? Es muy bonito y barato.

-No puedo hacerlo, no puedo vivir en un lugar en el que un tipo eche a la gente solo porque esté enamorada de alguien de su mismo sexo. No me sentiría cómodo, por ti sobre todo.- me mira con complicidad.

-Sam, no te preocupes, no tienes que dejar de lado este apartamento solo por el hecho de que puedan haber problemas conmigo.

-No y no, lo tengo decidido, no quiero a un homófono como casero y fin de la historia. Vamos al siguiente, anda.

-Vale.- digo resignado.

Llegamos al siguiente apartamento, tiene muy buena pinta. Llamamos a la puerta y la casera nos recibe, es muy guapa, seguro que Sam se la acaba ligando, le conoceré ya.

-Buenos días jóvenes.- nos dice la mujer con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Buenos días señora Jones, veníamos a ver el apartamento.- le responde Sam, pero que raro no tiene esa mirada que tiene cuando le gusta una chica. ¿Estará enamorado? Ja ja ja, es de Sam Evans de quien estoy hablando, el no se enamora, sino que es él quien enamora.

Entramos en el apartamento. Es precioso, barato y está cerca de todo, incluso de mi apartamento.

Cuando vamos saliendo, la casera nos dice:

-Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.- nos conduce a la puerta.- Espero que sepáis aprovechar esta oportunidad, es un apartamento perfecto para una pareja como vosotros. Además, no seríais los únicos homosexuales de la zona. Aquí todos son muy liberales y respetan a los demás.

-No, se equivoca, no somos gays,- desmiento nervioso.- bueno yo sí, pero él no. Solo somos amigos.

-Ay, lo siento, la he fastidiado, no quería ser entrometida, disculpadme.- nos dice muy apurada.- Lo siento, de veras. Espero que no os lo toméis a mal.- negamos con la cabeza.- Bueno, pues tomad mi teléfono por si estáis interesados.

-Muchas gracias y adiós.

Este apartamento me ha gustado, solo hay que ver si a Sam le gusta.

-Vamos al siguiente, si no me gusta me quedo con este, es perfecto.- me dice.

De camino al siguiente apartamento, vemos de lejos a un grupo de gente con malas pintas, así que nos cambiamos de acera. Cuando pasamos por la altura de ellos, empiezan a gritarnos "maricones". ¡Serán malditos! Sam y yo les gritamos de todo y nos vamos. Malditos imbéciles.

Llegamos al siguiente apartamento. Sam llama a la puerta. Mi móvil vibra, acabo de recibir un mensaje de Kurt. La puerta se abre, paso del casero y miro el móvil. En el mensaje Kurt dice que almuerza en el local, que se queda ensayando. Que mono es. Menos mal que me ha avisado sino me iba a preocupar otra vez. Una voz familiar rompe mis pensamientos. Esa voz no es la de Sam. Levanto la cabeza y me veo a Eli. Dios mío, no puede ser. ¿Qué hace aquí en New York? Sin pensarlo dos veces me voy, no quiero que ese tío me cree más problemas de los que tengo ya. Escucho como Sam se disculpa y viene corriendo hacia mí. Me agarra del brazo y me dice:

-Hey, Blaine, ¿qué pasa?- mira a mis ojos llorosos y a mi cara blanca con preocupación.- Blaine, ¿qué te pasa? Me estas asustando.

-Ese tío fue con quien engañé a Kurt…

-Joder. Hey bro, no pasa nada, pasemos del apartamento.

-Sam, no, te lo repito, no tienes porque rechazar los apartamentos por mí.

-Blaine.- me toma de los hombros- Va a ser mi apartamento así que yo decido. Y si decido que no me gustan y que no quiero que te sientas incómodo es porque quiero yo.

-Vale.- No puedo enfadarme con este chico.

-Te acompaño a casa y de camino voy a aceptar el apartamento de la señora Jones, que me pilla de camino.

-Pero Sam, no quiero que vayas solo.

-Me da igual. Me he acostumbrado a la soledad, además es lo que me espera- lo dice con tristeza en sus ojos- No te preocupes, vámonos ya.

Al final Sam me ha acompañado hasta la puerta, que cabezota es.

-Bueno Sam, ya hablamos, nos vemos el viernes en el concierto.

Como de costumbre Sam viene a darme su abrazo de despedida. No, esta vez no lo hace, sino que me da un beso en la frente y se va con una sonrisa picarona. ¿Qué le pasa a este chico? Cada día me sorprende más. Entro al apartamento. Solamente está Rachel que me saluda:

-¡Hola Blaine! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Has hablado con Kurt?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque tienes cara de enamorado, ja ja- me sonrojo- Ay que mono que hasta se sonroja.

-Ehm si, ja ja ja. Me voy a echar una siesta que estoy cansadísimo. Además no veré a Kurt hasta esta noche, así que haré tiempo durmiendo.

-Vale, descansa.

Me meto en la cama y cierro los ojos. ¿En serio se me ha quedado cara de tonto? Mejor me duermo ya…

El sonido de la puerta interrumpe mi sueño. Menos mal, porque soñaba con esos labios perfectos de Sam, y me siento muy mal por ello. Un momento, ¿eso es un grito? ¿Por qué Rachel grita? Voy corriendo a ver que pasa y lo único que veo es a Rachel llorando mientras abraza a alguien. Se separan. Es Quinn.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Intentaré actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Dejad reviews con lo que pensais. Gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, aqui teneis el nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste. Siento tardar tanto, pero estoy cerca de los examenes finales y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. **

Dios mío, Quinn Fabray, en mi apartamento, ¿por qué ha venido? Rachel se me adelanta y le hace toda serie de preguntas.

-Bueno, he venido aquí para ver el gran concierto y sobre todo para darte el pésame en persona, siento no haber podido venir antes.- Quinn mira a Rachel con mucha pena y la abraza.

-Hey, Quinn- la coge de los hombros y le mira a los ojos.- deja de preocuparte, mas vale tarde que nunca. Además, no quiero arruinar tu visita con mis penas. Y, ¡no conoces New York!

-Cierto, pero antes de nada tengo que buscar un hotel, que he venido sin pensar en nada. De repente quise venir a veros, así que tomé los tickets que me diste el año pasado y vine.

-¿Sabes que te digo? Ya tienes sitio.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Dónde?- Quinn la mira sorprendida.

-¡Aquí mismo! No tenemos mucho espacio, pero para ti seguro que encontramos algo.

-No, Rachel, no quiero molestar, de verás.

-Pero que molestia vas a ser. Siéntete en tu casa mujer.

-Bueno, vale, quien le diría que no a Rachel Berry.

-Solucionado, deja tus cosas aquí, que te voy a mostrar New York.- Rachel la coge de la mano y se la lleva. Estaban tan absortas en su conversación que ni se han dado cuenta de que estaba observándolas. Bueno, me voy a poner a mirar catálogos para la boda.

* * *

Ay, que flores más bonitas tiene esta tienda, le voy a decir a Kurt que vayamos allí a comprarlas. La luz se está yendo, ¿qué hora es? Ostras, las 9 de la tarde ya, se me ha ido el santo al cielo. Kurt está tardando mucho, le voy a llamar. Tras dos pitadas me contesta:

-Hola amor, perdón, pero con esto del ensayo y la llegada de Quinn no nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora. Dentro de una hora estaremos alli. Besos, te quiero.

Hacía tiempo que Kurt no se despedía así, que mono es. Seguro que vuelven cansados, les voy a hacer la cena.

Estoy colocando los platos en la mesa cuando llegan todos. Parece ser que el que haya cocinado les ha sorprendido.

-¡Blaine! Nos has hecho la cena, que bonito por tu parte- Me dice Kurt con una sonrisa y me besa.

-Bueno gente, vamos a cenar, que esto se enfría y mi trabajo me ha costado.

Mientras cenábamos todos hablan de cómo van los ensayos y eso cuando Kurt dice algo que me llevaba rondando la cabeza hace rato:

-Oye Quinn, a todo esto, te vas a quedar aquí, ¿pero donde vas a dormir?

-En el sofá, por mi no hay problema.

-¡No! ¿Qué dices loca? No, tú ahí no duermes- dice Rachel indignada.

-¿Por qué?- Dice Quinn asustada.

-No te mereces ese Soza cutre.

-Yo de por mi te diría que durmieras conmigo, pero están fumigando la casa de Dani y se queda aquí- le dice Santana a su mejor amiga.

-Decidido, Quinn, te quedas en mi habitación, hay sitio para las dos en mi cama- dice Rachel.

-¿De veras? Es que me da cosa. No lo merezco, Rachel, te he tratado muy mal cuando estábamos en el insti, no es justo que seas tan buena conmigo.

-Lo digo totalmente enserio, Quinn, no hay problema. Además, eso pertenece al pasado, hagamos que el futuro sea diferente.

-¡Eso, eso! Además, del odio al amor hay un solo paso.- Dice picaronamente Santana guiñándole un ojo a Quinn.

-¡Santana!- le da un golpe en el hombro mientras la otra ríe.

* * *

Esta semana ha pasado súper rápido. Y, por fin es el día del concierto. ¡Por fin podré ver al grupo de Kurt tocar! Como de costumbre en la casa solo estamos Quinn y yo, aunque ahora también esta Rachel, que no ha ido todavía a ensayar. Últimamente me he hecho muy amigo de Rachel, somos ya como confidentes el uno del otro (aunque yo no le he contado nada sobre mis dudas sobre Kurt y Elliot ni sobre el tema de Sam).

Termino de desayunar y me voy al sofá, creo que voy a ver "Brokeback Mountain" que necesito un gaydrama en mi vida (que no sea el mío, claro es).

Estoy encendiendo el DVD cuando Rachel sale colorada del baño. Sin pensarlo dos veces me voy a ella y le pregunto que le pasa:

-Blaine, hay algo importante que te tengo que decir, pero prefiero que sea en privado. Y por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

-Mis labios están sellados.- le digo mientras le conduzco a mi dormitorio.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No sé como explicártelo, pero creo que siento algo por Quinn.

-¿¡Como!?- le digo sorprendido.

-Shh, que te puede oír.- me disculpo- Es que no se que me pasa, me gusta estar cerca de ella, hablar con ella, ver su sonrisa. Además, cuando no esta cerca siento como si me faltara algo.

-¿Eso como va a ser?

-No lo sé, pero lo que se es que me pasa, es más acaba de pasarme algo increíble con ella, por eso he salido tan colorada. Estaba yendo al baño tranquilamente cuando entre y vi que se estaba duchando, me disculpe lo mas rápido posible y me salí, pero me dijo que le daba igual que estuviese allí si no iba a usar el water. Así que me eche la crema como de costumbre. Cuando acabe se me dio por mirar de reojo a Quinn. Tras verla así mi corazón se puso a cien por hora y lo único que quería era besarle, así que salí lo más rápido que pude.

-Oh- no tengo palabras, ¿qué le digo?- Bueno así es el ser humano, nos enamoramos sin darnos cuenta. Y que sepas que te apoyo y que te ayudare con lo que sea.

-¿De veras? Gracias. Es que estoy confusa, nunca me ha gustado una chica. Además, en el McKinley yo la odiaba, o al menos eso creía, pero me he dado cuenta de que me atraía pero usaba el odio para evitar ese sentimiento.

-No pasa nada, la gente cambia, antes o después todo el mundo cambia. Deja de rallarte

-Gracias Blaine, me has ayudado mucho- me besa en la mejilla- Además, esta noche daré el paso

-¿Tan pronto?- me sorprendo.

-No puedo esperar mas, la necesito. Me voy ya, nos vemos esta noche- sale de la habitación y me quedo a solas con su amada en la casa.

* * *

Tan puntual como siempre Sam llama a mi puerta para llevarnos a Quinn y a mí al concierto. Quinn se esta terminando de arreglar por lo que le abro la puerta a Sam. Nada mas verme me abraza elevándome del suelo.

-Hey, Sam, ¿a que ha venido eso?

-Es que hacia mucho que no te veía, bro.- me abraza otra vez.

-¿Qué dices si solo hace 4 días que no nos vemos?

-Demasiado para mi-¿Sam? ¿Que le pasa a este chiquillo?- Cuando estábamos en el insti nos veíamos todos los días, y ahora que vivimos aquí apenas nos vemos.

-Cierto.- que mono por favor.- Prometo que a partir de ahora sacare mas tiempo para ti.

-¡Bien!- y sonríe como un niño pequeño al que le han dado una chuchería.

Quinn ya está lista así que nos vamos al bar donde tocan.

* * *

Esto está llenísimo, menos mal que nos han guardado sitio en primera fila.

Las luces se han apagado y aparecen Kurt y Rachel para cantar su canción. Dios mío, Kurt está irreconocible con el pelo planchado y en la cara. Que guapo está. En la siguiente canción Rachel casi acaba llorando, porque le recuerda mucho a Finn. Santana se adelanta y canta "Wake me up when september ends". Al terminar Santana, Rachel esta mejor y canta "Someone like you" mirando a Quinn. Un momento, ¿en el papel no ponía que iba a cantar "First love"? ¿Será este su plan? ¿Dedicarle una canción? Miro a Quinn a ver que le parece y esta boquiabierta, no le quita ojo de encima.

Después de todas esas canciones le toca a Elliot. Joder, que cambiazo, ese tupe y ese maquillaje le hace súper guapo. Siento decir esto, pero hasta me siento atraído, y no soy el único aquí. Tras la canción "Marry the night" tocan las canciones de Kurt y Elliot.

Las dos actuaciones han sido espectaculares, pero tras esto tengo que confirmar que entre ellos dos hay algo, no pueden actuar y aparentar tan bien el que se gustan para la canción.

Están todos en el escenario cantando "Call me maybe" cuando Sam me da un toque en el brazo y me dice al oído:

-¿Estas bien, bro?

-Si, ¿por?

-Desde la actuación de Kurt y Elliot te veo raro.

-No me pasa nada.

-Hey, Blaine, tu a mí no me engañas, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero verte mal.

-No es el momento, luego te cuento.

La canción ha acabado y todo el mundo aplaude como loco pidiendo más. Kurt se pone al micrófono para calmar al público, se nota que tiene don de gentes:

-Hey, hey, calmaos, siento deciros que no tenemos más repertorio, pero si queréis mas podríamos pedirle a dos amigos nuestros que canten- nos señala a Sam y a mí- Blaine, Sam si no os importa, ¿cantaríais una canción para nosotros?

-Sí- grita el público al unísono.

Me quedo estupefacto, ¿cantar ahora? Por mi no hay problema. Miro a Sam y también se le ve dispuesto. Subimos al escenario y hablo yo mientras Sam toma dos guitarras para nosotros.

-Bueno, esto es totalmente improvisado, así que no nos critiquéis si nos sale mal. Y sin más dilación empezamos.

"Heroes" me trae tantos recuerdos. Siempre que la canto o la escucho me acuerdo de cómo gracias a Sam no me fui a Dalton otra vez. A veces pienso que haría sin el, cómo sería mi vida si no me hubiese ayudado. Esta canción también me recuerda cuando me enamore de Sam, que tiempos aquellos. Blaine, para de pensar en esas cosas y concéntrate en la canción.

Tras terminar de tocar todo el mundo nos aplaude y nos felicita. Sam me abraza y Kurt despide el concierto anunciando el del mes que viene.

Nos reunimos todos cuando Rachel llega eufórica:

-¡Chicos! ¡Tengo grandes noticias!

-Dime por favor que es que ya has encontrado a alguna pareja- dice Santana sarcásticamente.

-¡Santana!- le reprocha Rachel- Por lo visto el dueño de una discográfica nos ha visto actuar y le hemos encantado. Quiere hacer un contrato con nosotros. Pero necesitamos una serie de requisitos de marketing para vender. Uno de ellos es fácil, y es que Dani y Santana sigan mostrando su amor en público, que las parejas así venden mucho.

-No tengo problema, es mas, estoy encantada de que la gente también vea que no solo hay amor, romanticismo y cosas bonitas en las parejas heteros.-dice Dani.

-El problema es el siguiente.- continua Rachel- También tienen que mostrar su "amor" Kurt y Elliot- ¿¡Como!?- No tienen que ser pareja oficial ni nada solo tienen que disimular que tienen algo. Como Katniss y Peeta en Los Juegos Del Hambre.- No jodas, ellos dos precisamente, y disimular, já, claro. Rachel no puede estar diciendo esto enserio- Bueno, ¿qué decís?

-Si es fingir, por mi no hay problema.- dice Elliot. Y encima se quejará teniendo que fingir con MI novio Kurt.

-A mi también me da igual. ¿Tu que opinas, cari?- me pregunta Kurt.

-Creo que es una buena oportunidad, además, no quiero que vuestro grupo pierda la oportunidad de tener un disco por mi culpa. Además, si va a ser una pantomima… Pero una cosa, Rachel también pertenece al grupo, ¿a ti no te ha pedido nada sobre pareja o algo?

-Sí, pero eso ya lo tengo solucionado. ¿Qué os parece si lo celebramos? Invita Paul, el dueño de la discográfica.

-Creo que ese tío me va a caer bien- dice Santana mientras se va con Dani cogidas de la mano.

* * *

Estamos en un bar al que nunca habíamos oído hablar, en realidad entiendo que hayamos venido aquí, no hay nadie y se puede hablar/negociar bien.

Nos sentamos y Paul nos habla:

-Bueno chicos, por si no lo sabéis soy Paul y me gustaría que grabarais un disco en mi discográfica.

-Si, si, además aceptamos…-dice Kurt.

-Lo sé, también me lo ha dicho Rachel, ¡así que vamos a celebrarlo con rondas de chupitos!

No soy mucho de beber alcohol, pero por un día no pasa nada. Todos pensamos lo mismo así que nos bebemos esos chupitos después del brindis.

Joder, todos estos chupitos están buenísimos, no se lo que llevan pero saben a Gloria. Paul nos trae más y nos dice:

-Oye Kurt, Elliot, ¿podéis venir un momento? Necesito hablar con ustedes sobre lo vuestro.

¡Claro! Yo voy a donde sea- dice como puede Kurt. El alcohol le ha subido muchísimo, aunque no es el único aquí.

-Oye Paul, gracias por todo pero Dani y yo tenemos reservada una habitación en un hotel para pasar el rato juntas y a solas- menos mal, así no tengo que aguantar mas traumas…-gracias, de veras. Adiós.

-Buenas noches chicas, pasadlo bien- les guiña el ojo Paul y se van rodeadas por el hombro.

Kurt y Elliot se acaban de ir con Paul así que solamente nos hemos quedado Quinn, Rachel, Sam y yo.

-Oye Rachel, ¿podemos salir un momento? Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.- Rachel asiente, y se van las dos afuera tambaleándose, el alcohol también les ha afectado. Sam y yo nos hemos quedado a solas.

-Blaine, ¿es ya el momento de contarme lo que te pasa?

-Si- y le cuento mis dudas sobre Kurt y Elliot, el miedo de perderlo, mis sentimientos confusos (obviamente no voy a decirle que son por su culpa) y la inseguridad de si ellos están teniendo algún lío o algo. Al final paro de hablar porque la confusión y el alcohol me hace llorar.

-Hey, bro, no llores, no pasa nada. ¿Cómo te va a engañar? Eres la persona mas increíble que he conocido, si te hiciera eso seria la cosa más imbécil del mundo. Además teniendo a un Blaine Anderson para que va a querer a un "Starchild". Kurt jamás te haría eso. Y en cuanto a tu confusión, sigue a tu corazón.

-¿De veras crees eso?- Sam asiente la cabeza con la mano en el corazón. Además, esta borracho, y en ese estado se suele decir la verdad.-Gracias por escucharme.

-Nada, tío, para eso estoy. Prométeme que no te vas a rallar mas con eso, ¿eh? Venga, dame un abrazo- Me abraza y vuelvo a llorar, pero esta vez en su hombro.

-Sam, ¿me puedes llevar a casa? No me encuentro muy bien.

-Claro, ven, apóyate en mi hombro.

Antes de irnos intentamos despedirnos pero no hay nadie. Salimos afuera y vemos a Rachel y Quinn hablando. Vamos a acercarnos a despedirnos cuando Quinn empieza a besar a Rachel. Sam y yo nos miramos sorprendidos y las volvemos a mirar, siguen besándose, y cada vez con mas pasión.

-Creo que será mejor que no las interrumpamos, vámonos ya.- digo cansado. Por cierto, ¿dónde estará Kurt?

Sam me acompaña a la puerta y se despide con un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

-Mejórate Blaine, ya hablamos- se está yendo cuando me doy cuenta de que la he cagado.

-Mierda.

-¿Qué pasa Blaine?- vuelve Sam preocupado.

-Que mis llaves las tiene Kurt y no tengo manera de entrar, le voy a llamar. Tiene el móvil apagado, joder.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Espero tener pronto el siguiente, que creo que sera ya el ultimo o de los ultimos. Dejad reviews con lo que opinais y gracias por leer ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Por fin he podido actualizar! Disculpadme, pero entre los exámenes finales, el papeleo para la universidad y el tener que buscar un piso para vivir en otra ciudad apenas le he podido dar tiempo a esto. Mis mas sinceras disculpas. Y sin mas dilación os dejo con el capitulo final de nuestro "Blam" y un pequeño epilogo. Gracias por leer y por esos reviews ^^**

**-**Hey, Blaine, si no puedes entrar quedate en mi casa que a mi no me importa.

-No, Sam, no quiero molestar, voy a esperar un poco más.

Ya ha pasado una hora y no paro de dar cabezadas, estoy harto ya, voy a aceptar la oferta de Sam.

-Hey, bro,- le doy un codazo para espabilarlo.- ¿sigue en pie la propuesta de antes?

-¿La de dormir en mi casa? Claro, además va a ser mejor que dormir en este suelo frío y duro. Ya mañana te enteraras de porque no estan aqui a estas horas.

Ya hemos llegado a su apartamento, no está muy amueblado, es normal, lleva muy poco tiempo viviendo aquí.

-Perdona, Blaine, pero todo está hecho un desastre.

-No pasa nada, hombre.

-Otra cosa que te quería decir, solo tengo una cama, así que tendríamos que dormir juntos o tu duermes en la cama y yo en la bañera.

-¿Dormir en la bañera? ¿Estas loco? El alcohol te esta afectando. Vamos a la cama anda, por mi no hay problema.

Nos metemos en la cama y caemos rendidos.

* * *

El ruido de afuera me saca de mi dulce sueño. Un momento, ¿dónde estoy? Esto no es mi casa. Mi cabeza arde, no debería de haber bebido tanto alcohol. Miro a mi lado y me veo a Sam durmiendo la mona mientras me abraza. Ya me acuerdo de todo.

Intento salir de la cama, pero despierto a Sam, que dice con voz de sufrimiento:

-Cinco minutitos mas mama, que estoy muy cansado.

-Sam, no soy tu madre, soy Blaine. Siento haberte despertado.- Se para a pensar y por fin reacciona.

-¡Ostras Blaine! Que se me había ido la olla. ¿Ya te vas? Quédate a desayunar al menos.

-¿Desayunar? ¿A las 15.30? No, no, no quiero molestar más, ademas ya va siendo hora de volver, Kurt tiene que estar preocupado.

-Bueeeno, vaale, tenemos que repetir esto alguna vez, que hace tiempo que no tenemos un día para nosotros.

-Si, cierto, pero con menos alcohol por favor, que no puedo con mi cabeza ahora mismo.

-¡Trato hecho!

Voy al baño a asearme y a intentar mejorar mi aspecto, que tengo una cara de resacoso impresionante. ¡Oh, no! No me queda gomina en el pelo, y Sam no tiene. ¿Por qué me odias mundo? ¿Quieres que vaya horrible? Que remedio, tendré que irme con estas pintas... Espero que no se asusten mucho al ver mi pelo de loco.

-Hey, Sam me voy ya, espero que nos veamos pronto.- Sam viene a mi como si fuera a abrazarme, pero no lo hace, un momento. ¿Me está besando? Le retiro lo más rápido que puedo.- ¿A que viene eso?

-Vamos, no me digas que no lo estabas deseando.

-¿Pero que dices, Sam? Creo que sigues borracho. Además, todo eso pertenece a mi pasado. Mi presente y mi futuro pertenece a Kurt.

-¿A Kurt? ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Después de todas esas mentiras? ¿Después de que te haya engañado con Starchild?

-Hey, hey, lo de Elliot es solo una sospecha, en ningún momento he dicho que me esté engañando con el.

-Por favor, Blaine, si está clarisimo.

Mi corazón se para, ¿de verdad se ve tan claro? Pff, lo que me faltaba ya, encima de todas mis dudas ahora Sam dice que todo es cierto. Sin olvidar que me está confundiendo muchísimo.

-Me voy, ya hablamos cuando se te haya pasado el efecto del alcohol. Adiós.- Y doy un portazo sin dejarle decir nada más.

* * *

El corazón me late a mil por hora. A ver, Blaine, esto no es engañar a Kurt, fue él quien me besó, la culpa es de Sam. Llamo a la puerta y me abre Kurt con preocupación.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber dónde estabas?!¡Casi me da un infarto por el susto! He estado a punto de llamar a la policía y todo.

-Se me olvidaron las llaves y como tardabais mucho acabe yéndome a dormir a casa de Sam.

-No, Blaine, no.- ¿Que pasa ahora?- No me estarás diciendo esto de verdad, ¿no?

-Si, ¿qué pasa?

-Que todos sabemos sobre tu pasado con Sam, Blaine Anderson.- Tiene que estar enfadado para usar mi nombre completo.

-¿Mi pasado?

-No te hagas el tonto, todos sabemos que estabas locamente enamorado de él. Que le dedicaste una canción y todo.

-Sí, es cierto, pero eso pertenece al pasado, Kurt, ahora estamos en el presente y lo único que quiero en mi vida es a ti.

-Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de que te pase como te paso con Eli.

-Lo de Eli fue el mayor error de mi vida, que jamás volveré a repetir.- Salvo por esta mañana, pero eso no se considera engañar, ¿no? Fue culpa de Sam.- Oye, Kurt, ¿donde estuviste anoche?

-Ah, siento tardar mucho, es que estuve con Elliot.

-Já, como no con Elliot.

-¿Y qué pasa si es con él?

-Nada, nada simplemente que no me sorprendía que te llevaras mas de dos horas "hablando" con Elliot.

-Elliot está pasando por una serie de problemas y hablé con el para ayudarle.

-Pues tiene que tener bastantes problemas, porque estáis casi todo el día juntos.- Ya está lo dije, a este le saco yo por qué queda tanto con él, quiero una explicación.

-¿Estas insinuando que Elliot y yo tenemos algo?

-Has sido tu quien lo ha dicho, no yo.

-No me seas infantil, Blaine. Y no, no tenemos nada, no sé porque dices eso.

-Ni yo por qué vino eso de Sam.

-Pasas mucho tiempo con él.- Me dice en un susurro lleno de dolor. Esto me exalta así que le respondo irritado.

-Ah, ¿y tu con Elliot no?

-Y dale con eso, somos amigos y quedamos para cosas del grupo, ya está.

-Igualmente, solo somos amigos y los amigos quedan para echar el día y eso.

-Claro, amigos. Esas miradas que os echabais en el escenario no eran precisamente miradas de amigos. ¿Y qué me dices de la hinchazón de tus labios? Siempre se te ponen así cuando besas a alguien. Lo sé porque hasta ahora he sido yo quien te lo ha provocado, pero esa hinchazón de ahora te aseguro yo que no.-Joder, maldito Sam la que ha liado.- ¿Por qué me sigues mintiendo?

-Tu te quejas de mis labios pero, ¿y que pasa con ese chupeton que tenias?- Si el va a echarme cosas en cara yo también puedo.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-La marca de tu cuello, vi como intentabas tapártela con maquillaje.

-Eso no es un chupeton, es una quemadura. Me queme haciéndome la plancha. Te recuerdo que esos días tenia las pruebas de indumentaria.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Perdona por ser tan imbécil como para quemarme con una plancha. No todos tenemos tu ventaja de llevar siempre gomina. Y bueno, ¿tu que excusa tienes para esos labios rojos? Y por favor no me digas que es por haber comido muchas pipas con sal.- Mierda, no sé que decirle. Si le digo la verdad me arriesgo a perder la amistad con Sam, pero si le miento puede que me descubra y se enfade aun mas conmigo, además no puedo mentirle, no otra vez. Mierda. Mierda. ¿Qué hago?- Blaine respondeme.- sigo callado, no sé que decir. Diga lo que diga perderé algo muy valioso.- Lo sabía. ¿Por qué me lo has vuelto a hacer?

-¡No! Lo puedo explicar.

-No, Elliot tenia razón, merezco algo mejor, tu nunca sabrás valorarme. Ya lo hiciste una vez, y te perdoné, esta vez pensabas que iba a ser lo mismo, ¿no? Te equivocas.- Sabía que Elliot se estaba entrometiendo en nuestra relación, lo sabia. Mejor no digo nada a ver si la cago aun mas.- Vete, hemos roto. No quiero sufrir más. No quiero seguir luchando en una relación en la que siempre soy la victima.

-Pe-pero.

-Blaine.- Me mira a los ojos. Los suyos están llenos de dolor, y eso me parte el alma.- Es lo mejor para los dos, así podremos vivir la vida que siempre hemos soñado. Además, las segundas oportunidades en una relación no suelen salir bien.

-¿Y así es cómo acaba todo?- Comienzo a llorar.

-Si, pero no tiene por qué quedarse en un "Hasta nunca" siempre podría quedarse en un "Hola, ¿qué tal amigo?"

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que siempre podremos ser amigos.

-Menos mal. Bueno, me voy, supongo que no querrás tener el fantasma de nuestro pasado rondando por tu habitación.

-¿A donde vas a ir?

-Ya veré.

-Gracias por respetarme y dejarme mi sitio.

-De nada, para eso están los amigos- digo con una risa un poco dolorosa. Recojo lo imprescindible y me despido de Kurt, con lo que es nuestro ultimo beso.

* * *

Estoy solo, ¿que hago? Lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es Sam, espero que se le haya pasado todo lo de esta mañana porque necesito a un amigo más que nunca. Le llamo, y al segundo timbre me responde.

-¿Que pasa?

-Kurt y yo hemos roto, y bueno me he quedado en la calle sin sitio donde quedarme, te llamaba por si te importaba acogerme por unos días hasta que encuentre un sitio donde quedarme.

-Ah, claro, ahora que no tienes a Kurt vienes a mi como un perrito faldero. Lo siento, pero no soy el segundo plato de nadie.

-Sam, siento lo que pasó antes, y en ningún momento te he tratado como segundo plato. Lo único que te he pedido es ayuda, pero como veo que no quieres colaborar me las apañare. Total, estoy acostumbrado a estar solo, siempre lo he estado...- y cuelgo sin dejarle hablar. Paso de discutir más, necesito un rato de tranquilidad.

Voy a un café/bar a almorzar, estoy hambriento.

La comida estaba deliciosa, pero, ¿qué hago ahora? No tengo nada así que me voy al Time Square. Este sitio me recuerda a una de las veces que vine aquí con Sam. No paraba de hacer chistes sobre el lugar, e incluso cantamos una canción. Tras esos recuerdos me siento miserable. ¿Por qué ha cambiado todo a mi alrededor? Finn siempre decía "La vida está llena de cambios, hay que aprovecharlos para así poder ser feliz" Siento decirte viejo amigo que esto no es así, mi vida ha cambiado, sí, pero a sufrir el mayor dolor que he sufrido nunca.

Bueno voy a dejar de apenarme con mi vida y me voy a buscar un hotel, porque como siga así me veo durmiendo en un banco. Estoy recogiendo mis cosas cuando escucho a alguien gritar mi nombre. Me giro, es Sam, viene corriendo hacia mi.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Le digo con voz entre sorprendida y de dolor.

-Venía a disculparme, sabía que estarías aquí. En esta plaza fue donde cantamos "Best day of my life".- Cierto y la canción resulto dar en el clavo porque fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.- Pues eso, siento haberte tratado así esta mañana y antes, soy tu mejor amigo, debería de respetar tus decisiones y ayudarte. No actuar como un crío. ¿Me perdonas?

-Puedo entender tu actuación. Y por supuesto que te perdono- Le abrazo con todas mis fuerzas.- Como necesitaba un abrazo. Poso mi cabeza en su hombro y empiezo a llorar.

-Hey, no llores, no, no puedo soportar verte llorar.- Me coje de los hombros y me mira.- Ven a mi casa anda, quédate unos días. Y si quieres te hago una de mis famosas tazas de té. El secreto está en las hiervas- Asiento y me guiña el ojo.- Venga vamos. Y si te sientes con fuerzas cuéntame lo que te pasa, estoy enteramente disponible para ayudarte.

-Gracias, Sam.

* * *

El té está delicioso, además me sienta de maravilla, hace que se me aclare la mente y así le cuente a Sam todo.

-Dios mio, Blaine, siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto. Además, no me he portado bien, cuando más me necesitabas te fallé.

-No pasa nada, puedo entender que hayas actuado así, estabas dolido.

-No, Blaine, no, no ha estado nada bien, lo que he hecho ha sido romper vuestra relación por culpa de ser un egoísta de mierda.

-Ya da igual. Además, estábamos pasando por una mala racha, en cualquier momento lo íbamos a dejar, esto lo único que ha hecho es acelerar el proceso.

-Pero...-Le corto.

-Déjalo ya, no pasa nada.

-Bueno, vale. Pero recuerda, pase lo que pase y actúe como actúe siempre estaré aquí y nunca te dejare solo.

-Gracias, ya te tengo a ti, y eso es suficiente.- Y sin pensarlo dos veces le beso. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me da igual. Me da igual todo, no tengo nada que perder. Sam esta confuso.

-¿P-por qué haces esto?

-No lo sé, ha sido un impulso que me ha salido porque sí. Por un momento he querido ser egoísta y hacer algo que hacia tiempo que deseaba hacer.- Y nos volvemos a besar hasta quedarnos sin aliento.

* * *

Y aquí estoy yo, semanas después de dejarlo con Kurt arreglándome con mi nuevo novio, Sam, para ir a cenar las cuatro parejas: Dani y Santana, Rachel y Quinn (no nos han dicho nada de que estén saliendo pero nosotros sabemos que sí), Kurt y Elliot (sí, ellos también están saliendo. Pero estamos bien a el le da igual que yo esté con Sam y a mi me da igual de que esté con Elliot, es más nos alegramos el uno del otro) y por ultimo, Sam y yo.

Llegamos al café y nos encontramos a todos. Al principio es un poco incomodo, pero con el tiempo las cosas se suavizan y actuamos como si nada pasase. Estamos tomando un batido cuando Quinn habla:

-Chicos, hay algo que Rachel y yo queremos decir.

-Que estáis saliendo, ¿no? Lo sabemos todos tranquilas y os apoyamos, para que nos vamos a quejar de vuestra homosexualidad si todos los aquí presente lo somos.- Dice Dani con total soltura.

-Sí, eso es, gracias por vuestro apoyo.- dice Rachel y le da un beso a Quinn.

-Yo lo supe nada mas ver que ambas os habíais cortado las uñas.

Santana como no. Reímos como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Quien iba a decirme a mí que mi vida iba a cambiar tanto. Al final Finn tuvo razón. Tal vez esto no es lo que se esperaba, pero soy feliz. Tener a un novio como Sam y a un mejor amigo y confidente como Kurt. Nada es lo que esperaba. Pensaba que mi vida iba a pasarla como el marido de Kurt, pero no, él es feliz con su "Starchild" y yo soy la persona mas afortunada por tener a Sam. Sí, los grandes cambios son los mejores.

**Pues aqui finaliza este fanfic, espero que os haya gustado. Me quiero disculpar sobre las faltas de ortografia y por las actualizaciones, a partir de ahora me voy a comprometer a que si escribo un fanfic que sea actualizado con mas frecuencia. Gracias por leer, un abrazo.**


End file.
